


Shared

by Zarisblossoms



Category: Riverdale - Fandom
Genre: Adding, Drought, F/F, Gay, Lesbian, OF, cheryl x toni - Freeform, choni, fics, madelaine - Freeform, the, to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 15:33:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15732324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zarisblossoms/pseuds/Zarisblossoms
Summary: You are best friends with Madelaine Petsch; she invites you to go to comic-con with her. Except you have slight feelings for her, it's not a huge deal but when the hotel room arrangements get mixed up; you realize how deep the feelings actually could be.





	Shared

**Author's Note:**

> There are not many Madelaine fics up right now so may as well just add to the few that exist.

Your phone buzzed on your pillow and quickly awoke you.   
*MADELAINE<3*   
Your best friends name flashed brightly across your screen as you stretched and yawned, You then proceeded to pick up your phone and answer.  
"Hey, Mads" You spoke softly trying to hold back another yawn.  
"Hi Y/N, I'm going to comic-con in like 2 days; I wanted to know if you would like to go with me maybe...Please Y/N?"  
You smiled to yourself about how dorky Madelaine is and swiftly replied with a giggle. "Yeah, sure I'll come with you!" you heard your best friend sigh with relief. "Thank god! Love Ya Y/N."   
You face then dropped; if only that were real. "K, see you soon Mads."  
You sighed and flopped back down onto your comfortable bed. This is going to be a shitshow you breathed to yourself.

The two days passed extremely quick, you soon found yourself in the car on the way to Madelaine's apartment.

You and the rest of the cast had successfully made it to the hotel where you would all be staying for comic-con. "Okay, guys who're you all staying with?" Madelaine immediately grabbed onto you and shouted your name. "Okay girls, you can take this key." The manager looked at you and Madelaine and winked suggestively, you blushed; Madelaine looked at you obviously confused. "Okay let's go." you swiftly pulled Madelaine away to the elevator.

You both unpacked and sorted everything out. "Hey, Y/N? Not a big deal but there's only 1 bed." shitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshit. "Uh, I guess I'll take the couch, its okay." Madelaine immediately shook her head "No no no its fine." This is going to be a long few days you thought to yourself.

It was now time for dinner; everyone decided to go eat together. You spotted Vanessa, Cami, and Kj; you went to sit with them. "Hey guys I have a big problem; if you tell ANYONE about this I will personally murder you." the three of them nodded their heads. "OkaysoIhavefeelingsformadelainelikeIwanttothrowheragainstsawallandmakeoutwithheruntilmylipsaresorebutshedoesntknowandIdontknowwhattodobecausewehaveonebedinourroomsohelpPLEASE" You breathed "Woah" Vanessa added. "Just talk to her about it and see how she feels, I'm almost certain that she also likes you, she just gets scared about this kinda stuff, yanno?" Vanessa helped a lot. "Yeh I think our little fiery redhead wants you badly" Cami interjected; you blushed to the color of Madelaines hair. "Kj?" you asked the brown haired boy, wanting to know his input. "Yeah bro I've got nothing ay." you laughed at Kj's comment. "Okay, I'm gonna do this." you got up and began to walk to the elevator, but Kj pulled you back "Dude! its still dinner, get ya girl later.

You nervously walked up to your room with Madelaine; it was silent, not the calm, relaxing silence you hear about in fairytales and Choni fanfiction. The awkwardest of awkward silences. "Hey Y/N?" Madelaine asked, breaking the said silence. "y-yeh?" you looked down at your feet, avoiding eye contact with your best friend. "Why have you been avoiding me all freaking day?" Your eyes fell wide...This is the moment. "uh- well I um-" Madelaine grabbed your hand, causing you to look up "Look at me Y/N!" You felt a lump in your throat as you choked back a sob. "Because I think that I like you Madelaine, Okay? you happy now?" you didn't mean to snap at her like you did but the pressure of the situation just took you over; you felt trapped.   
"Yo-you...Uh, what?" you began to cry "I like you, Madelaine." Madelaine rapidly shook her head; she was now crying too. "No, no you can't. you can't like me!" she ran to Vanessa's room and left you crying, alone.

(MADELAINE AND VANESSA)  
"She told me that she liked me V." Madelaine held Vanessa tightly "I know that she likes you M, It took her some balls to tell you; you just leave her crying and alone? come on Mads you know better than that." Madelaine sighed on a tear, "Your right, I do. I may not know where my feelings are at the moment, but I didn't have the right to treat Y/N like that." Madelaine got up and left Vanessa's room, she was coming to look for you.

You were sat in your hotel room, cuddled up with blankets and tissues, you suddenly felt a warmth around your body, you let yourself sink deep into it until the scent made you hesitate and sharply move. You jumped out of bed, "So you reject me and then think that its okay to come and cuddle me as if nothing happened?" Madelaine stood up, you now faced to face "look, Y/N..." her voice was now soft and relaxed. "I don't exactly know where my heart lies in this right now, but, I want to try this-" you shot her a confused look "This? what the fuck is this-" Madelaine interrupted "Us, Y/N...Us." you stared deeply into her chocolate brown eyes, your eyes trailed down to her lips, you began to lean in "Wait, Y/N...I-I've never kissed a girl before." you smiled lazily and closed the minuscule gap between your lips "I like you a lot, Madelaine Petsch." she smiled and touched your forehead with hers "share a bed with me?" you laughed "Of course dork."


End file.
